This invention relates to an input device that an operator operates to enter the desired command.
The input devices shown in FIG. 15 and FIG. 16 have been known as input devices to which an operator enters a command through operation.
In the conventional input device shown in FIG. 15, key tops 1001 and 1002 are provided in a hole of a case 1000, and the key tops 1001 and 1002 are disposed correspondingly to a slide switch 1003 and a press switch 1004 respectively. The slide switch 1003 and the press switch 1004 are connected electrically to a substrate 1005. The operator slides the key top 1001 in the arrow direction to turn on/off the slide switch 1003. Similarly, the operator presses the key top 1002 in the arrow direction to turn on/off the press switch 1004.
In the conventional input device shown in FIG. 16, a sheet switch 1010 is provided on the case 1011. Electrodes 1012 of the sheet switch 1010 are connected electrically to a connector 1015 of the substrate 1014 though a flexible member 1013. The sheet switch 1010 has emboss-like projections 1016. A projection 1016 is pressed to on/off to operate the corresponding electrode 1012.
In the case of the conventional input device shown in FIG. 15, it is required that a key top 1001 or 1002 be provided on the case 1000, and a key top 1001 or 1002 and a slide switch 1003 or a press switch 1004 are provided between the substrate 1005 and the case 1000. Therefore, it is difficult to make the input device thin and small.
In the case of the conventional input device showing FIG. 16, it is possible to make the input device thin because the sheet switch 1010 is used, but it is difficult to give an operational tactile sensation and a luxurious appearance.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above-mentioned problem, and it is the object of the present invention to provides an input device that can be made thin and small and that can give a tactile operational sensation and luxurious appearance.